New Beginnings
by revshepn7
Summary: Sarah Ryder contemplates about her time in Kadara with Vidal


**Thank you Mass Effect for giving me various inspiration to writ about. I do not own any characters all characters are owned by Bioware.**

Reyes Vidal.

Reyes Vidal.

Reyes Vidal. You bastard.

His name kept coming up through my mind ever since what had happened. I touched my lips, thinking about the way we kissed, the way he sent shivers through my body with just one touch. But it doesn't matter now. No, all that matters is that he left.

I start pacing my room, wondering where he was and how much I just want to shoot him. I picked up my pistol, it was cold and clean, it was not fired once today, 'Should've been,' I thought. I jump onto my bed, being docked in Kadara sucks. I want to go to the Archon ship, we just recently found out where it was, and we stopped at Kadara because Sloane requested my help.

Usually, I would just say screw you, but we really need settlements, I need to find space so more people can come out of cryo. There needs to be more food, more water, more space! There are bigger things to worry about, than worrying about some smuggler, I smiled as I corrected myself, 'Scoundrel.'

SAM interrupted my thoughts, 'You have a new message at your terminal,' his voice was soothing, but lifeless, reminding me of my dad each time he would help me with anything. My dad might've not been there for me until I reached adulthood, but when we were together he taught me how to program using my omnitool, how to shoot, basically showed me a career path I loved, which was in the Alliance. I was training to get ready to begin the Interplanetary Combatives Training program, training to become an N7, but then the initiative called out to me. I didn't want to leave Earth, my home, my friends, but my mom is dead, my dad and brother were in the initiative, my sense of adventure and my love for my family eventually led me to decide to sign up.

I walk over to my terminal and I sit down. 1 new message, I click on it. My heart starts pounding, I slam my fist on my desk.

Son of a bitch. One sentence was all that he needed to make me angry, to drive me up the wall insane.

 _You're one hell of a woman Ryder._

All I get is one sentence, nothing else, is that all I deserve?

I found out that you're the Charlatan, I couldn't believe it, I was almost didn't trust me enough to tell me. I run around Kadara helping you with the Roekarr with you're investigations, not one warning.

Sloane is rough around the edges, very hard to like, but she gets things done, I needed her help to get an outpost, and I gave her my word that with this rendezvous with the charlatan I would have her back.

When I saw the glint of the sniper's lens, my instinct was to tackle Sloane down. I gave her my word, I don't have much in Andromeda but I have my honesty, the promises I make.

You gave her your word too, but at least one of us kept theirs. I followed you out of the cave, I could've shot you. I raised my gun, my finger was on the trigger, I almost pulled it. But I couldn't because it was you, because you are a good person in a certain way, I cared about you.

Sloane was in disbelief when she caught up with me. When I didn't take the shot, I used the excuse of 'He was unarmed,' but it was much more than that. Everything we have done up until that point ran through my mind.

When I first saw you at Kralla's Song, when we fought the Roekarr together, and when we shared our first kiss in Sloane's storage room. I still can feel your soft lips against mine, your muscular shoulders underneath my hands. I can still feel your hands on the small of my back. Your warm skin against mine.

I get out of my thoughts, as people were climbing down to the crew quarters. I climb up to the bridge, and set the the navpoint to the Tafeno System.

'Are you alright?' Suvi asked.

I looked at the galaxy map, 'Just fine,' I responded, I looked at her, her eyes fixated on the numbers changing on the monitor. Ever since getting on this ship I talked to her everyday about everything and anything, 'Suvi, when you can get a break, would you like to have a cup of tea with me?'

'Sure Ryder, I'll come by your cabin if that's alright?'

'Sounds great Suvi,' I responded as I turn to walk back to my room.

I thought about Reyes on my way down, about Kadara, I reached for a data pad to get lost in work, until I hear a light knock at my door.


End file.
